


Second Chances

by Ymaia



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Supernatural/Teen Wolf Universe fusion, Superwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ymaia/pseuds/Ymaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has an encounter with Scott McCall that isn't going the way he thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

He looked nothing like the creepy old Alphas he had met before. Dean took another glimpse around the corner. From the end of the street, where he was following him out of the club, he looked just like the ordinary high school teenage boy - softly whipping dark hair curling on the outsides and maybe his jaw was a little crooked. He wasn’t even as tall as one would expect. Almost ordinary. _Almost_.   


Dean knew he had to approach this one with caution, if the rumors that surrounded Scott McCall held any truth.  


_The man who brought Deucalion to his knees, who broke the Argents. The one who had an whole Alpha Pack going after, and he was the last one standing._

It’s not that Dean had any choice, though. If he wanted to save his brother’s life, he needed the blood of an Alpha. Sam’s condition was worse this morning and he wouldn’t get any better on his own. The poison running through his veins could only be stopped by a powerful counterpart. Scott McCall was their only chance of surviving. 

Dean stepped forward, careful to not draw more suspicion on him than necessary, since he and the werewolf were the only ones in the barely lit alley now. The wolf turned into the next street, out of Deans sight. Dean hurried to keep up with him, but when he stepped around the corner, the werewolf had vanished. Or, that’s what he wanted him to believe, anyways. He and Sam were too long hunters to fall for this little trick, and if the infamous Scott McCall believed Dean was that much of a fool, he would get a nasty surprise. 

And he did. The crack right above him signaled Dean to leap to the side quickly, spinning around at the same time, and drawing his weapon in the act. It was on.  
The Alpha landed on the ground in front of him, fangs and claws dropped, unnerving red eyes locking with Dean’s. _So much for the innocent teenage boy-look_ , Dean thought satisfied. Not that he would have ever admitted, but he was even a litte relieved. The uncanny appearance made it easier to kill him and take his blood home to Sam.  
_Sammy_. 

Dean had no time to waste, so he approached him for the next attack, running forward but instead of going straight for the Alpha’s front, he made a sharp turn to the left right before him, spun once more, so he could aim for the lower backside from behind. Unfortunately the wolf wasn’t the ordinary easy-to-kill-victim Dean had hoped for. He evaded with a seamless move, but luckily not far enough backwards, so that Deans dagger left a long bleeding cut along his ribs. 

This time the Alpha didn’t wait for Dean to attack first. Instead, he recoiled his arm and hit him, giving him a ragged wound along the cheek. In the split of the same second he somehow managed to slap the dagger out of Dean's hand, the pain of the impact sending stars before his eyes. Boy or not, he never thought this would be easy anyway, and Dean wasn’t finished yet. With his unharmed hand he reached into the inside pocket of his jacket, bringing an injection with a thick needle into the Alpha's vision. He used the moment the werewolf was visibly confused to attack again, even though the previous knockdown had hit him harder than he wanted to admit. Maybe this Alpha was not as tall, but he was fast. Apparently his bewilderment about being attacked with an empty needle didn’t impact his ability to block nearly all of Dean's attempts to draw blood. Dean was getting more frustrated with every move. _Desperate_. This _had_ to work. 

Meanwhile the wolf saw his chance to set another punch right into Deans ribs. He went down to the ground and collapsed. The blows added to the desperation and pressure to save Sam’s life. He groaned as he failed to stand up again, but still he refused to let go of the injection like his life was depending on it. _Because it was_. 

A couple of feet away, he saw the Alpha approaching him with caution, fangs bared and claws terrifyingly close to Deans face as he knelt down in front of him, flipping him onto his back. With all of his powers left and as graceful as a bug on his back, Dean tried to draw the needle into the Alpha’s arm. He wouldn’t go down without a fight, and if there was any chance left to save his brother, he would try. And if this was the way to go, at least it was in order to save Sam. 

But it was no use. The werewolf caught his arm effortlessly and twisted it until Dean heard his gadget hitting the cold hard ground with a _bling_. The hunter groaned again. 

“What is this? What are you trying to do?” The Alpha’s voice rang like a distorted tune in his head. Dean spit out the small pool of blood that had filled his mouth “I needed your blood, but you Alphas aren’t quite the generous kind, are you.” The wolf still had him in his grip and there was nothing he could do to evade, and now with Sam’s recovery being lost, there was no use in putting up a fight whatsoever. “It’s probably too late anyways, so can you do me a favor and get this over with quickly?” 

Scott tilted his head, watching the hunter closely and probably doing some weird shit chemosignal reading or whatever it was werewolves could do. After seconds, that felt like hours, he finally decided to speak again. “What do you mean by that?”  
Dean rolled his eyes. Did supernatural creatures ever stop being annoying? Not even in the face of death? “Slit my throat, break my neck, just kill me already. I did put up a good fight, didn’t I? Don’t I deserve at least that?” 

“No....not what I mean. You said it’s too late. Too late for what? What did you attack me for? Why the needle?”. Crimson eyes were searching for Dean’s green ones as if the answer was written in them. 

Annoying and curious. His most favorite combination when he was facing a certain death any moment now. Dean took a deep breath, feeling his broken rib all the more. “I came here ... I need your blood. Just a little would have been enough” Dean tried to laugh at his own failure, but it only made him sound like he was choking. “It was the only cure to save Sammy’s life. My only chance.” 

“Sammy?” 

“My brother. He’s been poisoned” Dean coughed, feeling a distant blackness pulling on him. He didn’t fight it. Maybe he was lucky enough to pass out before the wolf killed him. It would make things easier. 

But he wasn’t just there yet. Instead, he felt the grip on his hands loosen and weight being shifted away from him. When he dared to look up, he saw the Alpha’s eyes bleeding back to a dark brown, his features reflecting the almost innocent boyish look once more - a mask Dean knew many people would fall for. With that the hunter’s vision blurred with black. 

Scott sighed. “You know, you could have just asked”  
It was the last thing Dean heard echoing in his head while he drifted into the void. 

He woke up coughing out hardly dried blood. He found himself with his back on a wall, the stones sending a pleasant coolness to his aching ribs. It was still night and the moon had still not set. Dean couldn’t have been out very long. And he was…not dead. Apparently.  
As he tired to stand up, he noticed something in his hand. It was the needle, filled with a dark reddish fluid. Blood? 

It only took two seconds for Dean to process - _Sammy!_


End file.
